Give Love A Try
by Forever Believing
Summary: OTHERSIDERS-Usually, all of them make up the weeks poll. But one day Jackie, Sam, and Zack make one without consulting Riley & KC. And the poll decides whether two team members will finally admit their feelings for each other... Riley/KC. One Shot.


**Give Love A Try**

Today was the day.

The day that KC and Riley would finally be smart enough to admit their feelings for each other. I swear, they were brave enough to explore the paranormal. But when it came to feelings, it was the most horrifying thing ever.

Earlier today, the crew had called us to ask us to come up with a poll for tonight's episode. Usually, all of us would decide upon the question that would be asked. But Riley was busy doing something, and KC's phone had been off...

So it was up to Sam, Zack, and I to make up a question. And it was pretty easy, not having Riley and KC there.

It was tradition for us to get together to watch every episode. So I was hoping that the three of us would still be alive after tonight. You didn't want to see the two when they were upset or angry.

"You think they expect anything?" Sam whispered. Hopefully they didn't.

Usually, we would all be sitting in the same spot that we always had on the day of a new episode. KC and Riley on the couch, Zack on the arm chair, Sam leaning against the couch and me sitting cross legged next to him. But not today. Me and Same were both on the floor near Zack tonight. We didn't want to be near KC and Riley when they saw the poll on screen. But maybe we could go back once they saw the results...if all things go well.

Both of them seemed a little confused when we broke the seating chart, but they didn't say anything because the show was starting.

I watched anxiously as the random deep voice identified the place we had visited that would be shown this episode. I had never been so excited for a commercial in my life. This was one of the more interesting episodes we shot, but I was barely paying attention. I was just waiting for that one scary moment where they would break to commercial and leave our viewers in suspense.

I heard the times when the weird things happened and when KC and I screamed. Usually, my face would turn red in embarrassment for looking stupid on screen, but not today. I could honestly care less.

I lso saw the things that had happened on the sweeps that I wasn't on. I pretended to be engrossed on what was on the TV, but my mind was elsewhere. When I glanced at Zack and Same, I could tell their minds weren't totally focused either.

My anxiety was getting to the better of me. I jumped in excitement when the first commercial came, but then realized the poll didn't happen until the second break in the show. Why did they need so many advertisements in a half and hour?

Wow, our show was really short.

"Are you okay?" I turned around to see Riley smirking at me. Crap, he could see that I was fidgeting. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still spooked." I looked at him again, noticing that KC had been resting her head on his shoulder, scared. She still got scared, even when we were safe at home. I smiled. They were so comfortable together. Why was it that they couldn't even see they would make the most amazing couple?

I could only hope that our fans did.

The commercial ended and I spent another agonizing seven minutes pretending t be interested in whatever was the screen again. I glanced over at Sam and he seemed perfectly fine, recovering from his look earlier. Either he was a great actor, or I was just getting way to over excited about this.

Our logo flashed on the screen again and it was time for commercial break. I froze when the poll came up on screen, only moving my eyes to see KC and Riley's reactions.

_Do you think Riley and KC would make a good couple?_

_Text your answers to 55511_

_A. Yes! They'd make the cutest couple!_

_B. No way! They're total opposite!_

KC's jaw had dropped and Riley was looking a little uncomfortable. Both of them were bright red in the face. A second later, they were on the opposite sides of the couch. They had been to shocked to realize that their bodies had been touching. Now they leaned away from each other, almost afraid.

This wasn't the way I was expecting the moment to happen.

I thought that they would yell at us. Or stay silent, staring at the TV and pretend nothing had happened. Part of me was even hoping that they would come to their senses before the results were up and just kiss already. I wasn't expecting this one...

And yet, at the same time their actions showed that they liked each other. They tried so hard (staring at anything else but each other, face's bright red, and being as far apart as possible) not to obvious, that they were obvious.

If that made any sense.

But all of us could see that they had feelings for each other. Why couldn't they? It was your typical love story.

"Wh-what was that?" Riley had managed to get out, eyes flickering to me.

"Well," I started. "You and KC weren't here to pick today's poll, so we picked it with out you guys." I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Who's idea was this in the first place?" KC asked, still on the opposite side of the couch, still looking embarrassed beyond belief.

Sam spoke before I could. "We've been waiting to do this for a while now. And since you guys weren't here to help today, we though tit would be the perfect opportunity."

Before either of them could respond the commercial break ended, signaling us to be quiet so we could watch whatever was left of the show.

Even with the poll already shown, I was still having trouble paying attention. The fate of KC and Riley's relationship was in the hands of our viewers and the suspense was killing me. More than it had been before.

If the viewers said no, that would be their excuse to never move beyond friendship.

But if the viewers said yes, they had no excuse not to give love a try. Yet at the same time they could go against what the fans would say, no matter what the results would be.

No one was paying attention to what was on screen. The room went from comfortable to excited, and awkward for the two love birds on the couch. Zack still was speechless ever since the question aired. I wonder if he was afraid of what the two of them would do to us if they ever got the chance.

I was waiting for one of them to say something or make a comment. I was waiting for honesty or denial. Anything. Riley and KC could either come out and admit their feelings, or try and deny them. Even if they denied it, I wouldn't believe them.

I saw them act. And rehearse their scripts for the show. I have known both of them for ever, so it was obvious to me when either of them were lying...

This was the reason why we told each other everything...except for the fact that they were in love with each other.

Our logo flashed on screen again, creating another suspenseful moment for our viewers and ending an even more suspenseful moment for us. The question came back onto the screen and under were the results.

_Do you think Riley and KC would make a good couple? _

It was hard to contain my anxious heart as we waited seconds for the results to show. Every breath in the room had froze, causing the time to go even slower than it already was. I didn't even know that was possible. I could also feel Riley and KC yearning to know the answer.

_A. Yes! They'd make the cutest couple! -89%_

_B. No way! They're total opposites! - 11%_

I smirked, relief flooding through my body. It seemed that our fans had the same idea as the three of us...

It just showed that they were meant to be!

"I told you to tell her how you felt," Zack finally whispered, breaking the silence. Riley's eyes flicked over to him, pink filling more of his face. When did he know something I didn't?

KC perked up a bit, eyeing Zack suspiciously. "And how does he feel...?" She trailed off, still staring at Zack. Sam and I exchanged glances, excited to know that we were finally getting work had been for the better, benefiting us all.

Something in the room was shifting. I could tell KC was more curious than embarrassed or angry anymore. Riley had the look on his face that told me he was trying to build up the courage...to tell her how he truly felt?

It was silent for a moment until Riley mustered up the courage to say something. "Um...well...I think I'll have to agree with the fans on this one." He looked down, probably trying to hide the even deeper shade of scarlett painting his face.

"For once...I think I agree with you," KC replied soflty. He looked up, and their eyes met. At that moment, I knew we had succeeded.

"Oh my gosh," I let out, breathing a sigh of happiness. They finally admitted it! "For a second there, I honestly thought you two wer-"

"Gonna kiss," Sam ended really quickly. I turned to him, shocked. "Just kiss already!" He screamed out, clearer than his words before.

At that point, I didn't really know what was happening. When I looked over to KC and Riley, I saw Zack push Riley across to the other side of the couch. My mind finally realized that it was some what a picture perfect moment...kinda.

Their lips touched, and I couldn't help but awe at the moment. I was waiting for the two guys to comment, but they kept quiet. It was one of those happy-ever-after endings that girls loved... And the two of them loved each other.

"So I guess you two are finally going to give love a try?"

They broke apart, breathless. But the huge smiles on their face and the new life in their eyes told me their answers to my question.

Mission accomplished.

**So do you guys like it? We** (Alison & Brennah) **always co write whatever goes onto this account. And we are obsessed with the Othersiders, so there will be more one shots and stories to come! Haha, tell us what kind of questions you would ask the fans if you were them...**


End file.
